Song of the Sirens
by KeithKogane1
Summary: The Paladin's of Voltron come across a planet that they hope will be new allies. But it turns out that this planet is only inhabited by women! Before they are able to leave, the boys are put into a trance and captured leaving Pidge to save them. Can she save them before they're killed?
1. Chapter 1

"Alright! Do you all know what your doing?" Coran asked typing away on his controls.

"Yes." The five paladins answered from in their lions.

"Good!" Allura said from the helm.

"But be careful-"

"Yeah yeah, we don't know what or who lives on this planet. We'll be careful!" Lance said.

"Yes what Lance said." Allura said.

"Alright let's go." Shiro said.

Pidge stepped out of Green as Shiro said too and walked to where everyone was meeting.

"So are we exploring the town?" Pidge asked.

"Yeah. Allura wants us to find out if they can be allies against the Galra." Shiro said. Pidge nodded.

"Let's split up. We'll find who leads this town faster if we do." Keith said.

"Good idea. Lance and Hunk, you two go together. Pidge and Keith, you two will go. I'll go alone." Shiro said. Pidge blushed a bit when Shiro said she was with Keith, but she couldn't let her feelings take over. She was the Green Paladin.

"Let's go." She said. Keith nodded and they left the others.

"Who do you think we're looking for?" Pidge asked as they got closer to the city entrance.

"Someone powerful. Probably rich too." Keith answered putting his bayard away. Even Keith knew not to have a weapon out that could scare the locals.

When they walked through the gate they stopped. Everyone who lived here were female. Pidge suddenly had an unsettling feeling about this place. Well, Lance would like it here.

Lance and Hunk were having a good time walking around the city. Lance was ecstatic though. He flirted with every girl that walked by, and the thing was that they actually flirted back!

"Lance we should really focus on finding the chief person lady." Hunk said looking around, not really liking the looks everyone was giving him.

"Lance?" Hunk asked looking around for his friend. He saw Lance enter a door and Hunk scrambled after him. Hunk stumbled in and found three women singing in some kind of language, and Lance swaying back and forth.

"What are you doing!" Hunk yelled.

"S-stop. Let L-Lance go..." Hunk said feeling tired.

"Let go of your worries. Relax. Be free." A voice said.

Be free. Let go. The last thing Hunk saw was Lance collapsed on the ground.

Shiro was getting more and more wary of this planet. Every turn he made there were more women. This wasn't good.

"Hello!" Shiro jumped and turned around. A girl no taller than Pidge was standing in front of him.

"Um hi." Shiro said.

"Come!" She said grabbing his hand. Shiro pulled back.

"I don't-"

"Come." She said. Her voice became dangerous. Suddenly he heard singing. It sung of a life before being taken by the Galra. A life where he was free of the horrid memories. It seemed so bliss.

"No." Shiro said shaking his head. The others needed him. The song came more forcefully and Shiro feel to his knees, then collapsed.

Pidge didn't feel like she was wanted here. She felt like the people were glaring at her.

"Uh, Keith? Do you feel like their glaring at us?" She asked. Keith looked around,

"No." he said. Pidge sighed, then looked ahead and saw a beautifully decorated building.

"I think that's where we'll find the chief." Pidge said.

"I think you're right." Keith said.

They walked up the steps and found the doors already open. Keith and Pidge walked inside and found two women standing next to a throne. On the throne was a beautiful woman. She like the others had pale blue skin. Except, she had white hair that seemed to be down to her knees. A crystal circlet rested on her head.

"Paladins. I am Queen Lumera. Welcome to Veruss." The queen said.

"Your highness. We have come seeking an alliance with you against the Galra." Keith said.

"Of course. But your journey must have been tiring. Please sit down and rest." Queen Lumera said. Pidge looked around and saw that more guards had come in. Keith must have noticed too because his hand now hovered near his bayard.

"Thank you for your concern. But we need to get our leader to finish negotiations." Keith said. The queen stood up, and the guards shut the doors. Keith and Pidge formed their bayards and glared at the queen.

"What's going on!" Pidge yelled.

"Red Paladin. You don't want to be here. You could be on Earth still. Be alone with any worries." Queen Lumera said stepping toward them.

"Earth is nothing to me now. I have friends on the ship. They're my family now." Keith said pointing his sword at Lumera. Lumera's eyes glowed.

"What about the family you had? Don't you want to know what happened, why you have that dagger." The queen said. Keith's sword dipped.

"Keith." Pidge said. She saw the guards closing in. Keith's sword straightened again.

"I don't need to know. I already know I have people who care about me." Pidge smiled at her friend. The queen snarled.

"You stubborn male! If you won't listen to my words and be put in a trance. You will die!"

The queen leapt forward pulling out her own sword and knocking Keith's away. It skittered on the floor and became still yards away. Keith looked at the queen who grinned. She roughly grabbed Keith and pulled him close to the queen. She pressed her lips to Keith's and Keith started to shake.

"Keith!" Pidge yelled. She fired her bayard and it knocked the queen away. Keith moaned and collapsed on the ground unconscious.

"What did you do to him!" Pidge yelled standing over Keith. "You may have prevented me from fully killing him, but on the Solstice, all your friends will be killed!" Lumera snarled. Keith looked pale and was shivering slightly. Pidge had to get him and others out of here.

"Why aren't you hypnotizing me?" Pidge asked.

"Because you're a female! We Sirens control males, then we kill them.!" Lumera said with a glare. Pidge was shoved from behind and ended up away from Keith. The guard closest to Keith lifted him up and slung him over her shoulder. Pidge was going to have to escape and get Allura. She shocked the nearest one and leapt out the window.

"I'm sorry Keith. I'll come back." Pidge said activating her jetpack.

"I'll come back and rescue you all."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So I realized that the lions can come help their paladins, so this story will be set before the end of season 1 when the lions don't really have that connection yet. Enjoy this really short chapter!

Shiro woke to a blinding headache and sat up. He looked around and saw that he was in a cell. There were skylights, so he could see pretty well. He was relieved to find that he wasn't tied up.

"Shiro!" A voice called. Shiro turned to the voice. It was Lance! And Hunk nearby!

"Lance! Hunk! What's going on!" Shiro asked. Lance was bent over something.

"It's Keith! They did something to him!" Lance said. Worry clear in his voice.

"I-I don't know what to do!" Lance said. Shiro quickly moved over and his eyes widened. Keith was on the floor shivering. His lips were blue and he was very pale. His eyes glazed over as he watched Shiro approach.

"Keith!" Shiro exclaimed.

"He-he has a fever, and he's shaking very badly." Hunk said.

"And he's having trouble breathing." Lance said. To prove Lance right, Keith took a deep shuddering breath.

"The best we can do is keep him warm. Hopefully the shivering will stop." Shiro said. He watched as Lance laid his jacket over the top of Keith.

"Don't think this counts as a bonding moment Mullet." Lance quietly joked.

Keith huffed in what Shiro thought of as a laugh. Shiro's eyes never left the pale form of his figurative brother. Shiro hoped that help would come. He couldn't imagine what would happen to them if they weren't found.

Pidge was definitely not having a good day. Why couldn't they have been fighting Galra soldiers huh? Not stupid mind twisting witches! Pidge had tried to get her lion but the Sirens had somehow made the lions fall asleep too! Pidge didn't know how they did it, but she couldn't use the Green Lion to get help.

Pidge cursed when she tripped and scraped her leg on a rock. She picked up the smaller rock that caused her to trip and chucked it as far as she could into the forest. Pidge looked around and groaned. She was in the middle of a forest! Absolutely no technology that could help her contact Coran and Allura! Her communication device had been destroyed when Keith and her ambushed.

Pidge hoped Keith was alright. She would never admit it though, but she had a slight crush on him. She also hoped that the others were okay.

The way the stars were positioned, Pidge figured she had three maybe four days until the solstice. Three days to get help. She could do this! She was the Green Paladin! Snap! Pidge froze and whipped around.

"Oh quiznak!" She yelled as something sprang out of the trees!


End file.
